


Queen of Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Queen of Hearts

The Doctor impatiently tucked his hands into his pockets, scanning the crowd in the ballroom for Rose. He felt like he had waited hours for her to finish getting trussed up for the gala thrown in their honor, even though his time sense told him it had barely been twenty minutes. But it had been long enough for him to become bored to tears, itching uncomfortably without her by his side in the opulent room full of aristocrats and royalty he’d rather not socialize with.

He cringed as Queen Yapiola floated towards him with a saccharine smile plastered across her face. They’d only been on this planet for half a day, but it was long enough for him to catch the rumors flying around of the monarch’s salacious taste for offworlders.

“Doctor,” the Queen purred and forced her arm through the elbow. “You were marvelous today. Hardly any damage was done to my castle as you negotiated peace with those barbaric rebels.”

“Mmm,” the Doctor barely acknowledged her, irked by the description of her own people. “I didn’t really do much. You should be thanking Rose.”

“Of course, of course.” She waved a dismissive hand and gently tugged on his arm. “Why don’t you tell me all about her? Somewhere _private_? It’s so dreadfully crowded in here.”

The carnal offer was evident in her voice, but he had stopped listening as the monarch droned on his ear. Not that he would have followed the vapid woman anywhere, anyway. The Doctor finally caught sight of Rose as she entered the room, a beacon of sublime light through the ostentatious crowd. He couldn’t help but stare at her, trapped by the pull she had on him no matter where she was or what she was wearing.

Tonight, she was adorned in a pale purple, curve-hugging, silk dress. Her blonde hair was artfully styled with delicate strands framing her face and lightly grazing her bare shoulders. There were diamonds draped around her neck, glittering brightly in the light of room, but they paled in comparison to her shining beauty.

He ached to nibble on every square inch of creamy skin revealed to his eye (if he wasn’t a coward). The longer he stared at her, wishing he could whisk her away to a bedroom they shared (but they didn’t), the deeper she blushed. He wondered how far down her chest the color had traveled.

As he watched her nervously twist her fingers together in front of her — breathtakingly gorgeous, biting her lip and averting her gaze — something in his chest constricted and snapped. Whether it was her heroism that day (or any other day), her endless compassion for others (and unfailing forgiveness of his stupidity), or just the fact that he’d been fighting her orbit for far too long, he’d never know. But he did know they were always headed for this — circling one another like magnets until the force became too strong.

Why was he scared of it? Would the regret of chances not taken, of moments squandered, be worse than the pain of her absence when she was inevitably ripped away from him?

“What do you think, Doctor?” The Queen hummed in his ear, pulling on him more insistently.

The Doctor yanked his arm away from her. “Sorry, Your Majesty. I’ve already got a Queen.”

Ignoring the shocked look on her powdered face, the Doctor marched across the floor, gaze locked on Rose and no one else. Her breath caught when he abruptly stopped in front of her, eyes sweeping unashamedly over every piece of her.

“You look beautiful.” He tucked her hair behind one ear, allowing his fingers to linger and brush across her jawline.

Rose swallowed hard and met his eye. “Considering?”

He smiled softly and gently cradled her face, basking in the warm glow of her aura. “Considering you’re always beautiful.”

“Yeah?” She shivered as his thumb swept across her bottom lip.

“Yes.”

Banishing any thoughts of future pain from his mind, the Doctor lowered his head and sealed his mouth over hers, finally surrendering to the queen of his hearts.

 


End file.
